Burning Bridges in Hell (redone)
by Miss. Shiro Tora
Summary: A story of love, lust, and loss. Full description inside. Please see my profile for further details on this story (those of you who might find it oddly familiar) and who wrote it (me). Literacy: Advanced, Rating: Rated M for Lemons, Language, Drug Use, and Violence. For MATURE audiences ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Burning Bridges in Hell**  
Category: Books » Maximum Ride  
Author: Miss. Shiro Tora  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Adventure

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**This FanFiction takes place AFTER book five **_**(Max: A Maximum Ride Novel) **_**but BEFORE book 6 **_**(Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel)**_

**Summary: On vacation to Minnesota the Flock breaks into a lake cabin to spend the week. After coming very close to doing something they knew they shouldn't do Fang and Max get into a fight and Max takes off. Only problem is... she never comes back. They finally find Max only to realize she was kidnapped, raped, and beaten, and near death. Little by little the flock starts to fall apart, getting into fights with each other and crying themselves to sleep at night. Fang does everything in his power to save Max, but when she wakes up and she doesn't want anything to do with him, he finds himself brokenhearted… (This as far as I have gotten in the story and I may decide to change directions with it so I will end the description here.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Duh.**

* * *

Angel; I was seriously considering legally changing her name to something a little less cliché. I was thinking more along the lines of; oh I don't know Rebecca, or Tabitha, or Fiendishly Rambunctious Extraordinarily Devilish Imp, Fredi for short. I just want to make sure no one gets the wrong impression or anything once learning her name is the Greek root definition for a kind, lovable, selfless, and pure of heart manifestation of perfection. Which, in her own way I suppose she is. But sometimes I have to wonder. What the hell is really going on in that head of golden curls? What with us being major celebrity icons now I don't think it would be too difficult to get a court mandated order that Angel's 'angelicasy' be brought down a notch. Would it?

Iggy; he's not one of my annoying little twerp brothers anymore. Ok, yeah he could still be annoying as hell, especially when paired with his PIC, (That's Partner in Crime for those of you who were wondering) the Gasman. But he wasn't so little anymore. On more than one occasion I've found myself completely and utterly at a loss with him. I just can't keep up with the guy like I used to. Sure I could outsmart him in a test of wits or kick his ass in a wrestling match, that's why _I'm _the leader. But that's not what I'm talking about. What am I supposed to do when he has one of his oh poor me I'm a blind mutant freak episodes? What am I supposed to say if he starts coming to me with questions about girls or –shivers- sex? He's at that age you know. And Angel's caught him thinking about stuff like that often.

Nudge; would it be illegal for me to smack some sense into this kid? I mean it's not necessarily considered child abuse coming from another child is it? Nudge is at a point in her short adolescent life of chaos where she's beginning to test. Test _everything_. As if she wasn't a handful already with her non-stop chatter now she needed to 'discover who she was'. Whatever the hell that means. I don't ever remember going through that stage. She's resisting my authority, taking charge, insisting on venturing out and doing things on her own. No, I was just born that way. Nudge on the other hand was always very content in following and trusting me. Now all of the sudden she wanted to hack off her wings like Pinocchio and be a real boy- or er- girl. Did Pinocchio have wings? Ugh never mind my head is starting to hurt. I'm just thankful she changed her mind. It didn't really feel right crusading without the constant noise coming from her mouth.

Gazzy; one thing's for sure, he's definitely Angel's brother. I don't think I've seen a more adorable little boy be more of a pain in the ass than the Gasman. Luckily, that's the _only _problem I've had with him thus far. His mischievous antics are tolerable, so long as no one gets hurt. And usually nobody does. That is until he almost got himself killed by way of jellyfish. For god sake can our lives _get _anymore pathetic?

Fang; until just recently he was my right hand man, second in command, my rock. Now all of the sudden he's earned several new titles, my favorite being, 'oh my god Fang!' Just thinking about him makes my heart beat faster. But more important than that, Fang has turned into more of a partner than a deputy. Somehow despite my stubborn need to be in absolute control, I've developed a system. I won't make a move without Fang. It's as simple as that. I suppose I should have seen this coming. Six kids living alone in the world, the oldest three at or around the same age. There were two boys, Fang and Iggy, and one girl, me. It was only a matter of time before _somebody _fell in love. Naturally Iggy wasn't interested. But Fang? He just couldn't help himself could he? Had to step up and take on that role didn't he? Anything to get under Maximum Ride's skin. And boy was he in _deep_. Ass hole. And yet, I just feel so incomplete without him.

So here I am, ragging on my flock like they're the reason for making my life so miserable. Let's get one thing straight. My life does suck, but not because of them. In fact, I probably wouldn't be alive today without them. Sure, they can all be unbelievingly annoying. And I'm sure Fang could say the same about me. But when push comes to shove, I wouldn't have them any other way. We've been through a lot together. We've lived through the countless experimentations of the white coats, lived on our own, run for our lives, _fought _for our lives, gone to school, battled to the death, saved the world from natural and not so natural disasters, discovered and destroyed countless underground testing facilities, hated, loved, and nearly died. We've experienced things you could never even dream about.

And the worse is yet to come.

* * *

We were flying to god knows where, as per usual. Only this time, it was _my _decision, not some nosy voice's, not some big headed government official or military generals', not my mom's, not Jeb's, mine. My family and I were flying, the cold wind rippling through our soft feathers and nipping at our noses, to some unknown destination that _I _would choose, _when_ I felt like it. So take that, Mr. Everything's-a-test-god-forsaken-power-monger who thinks he can control every aspect of _my _life. I'm going on vacation and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

_You're making a big mistake Max. Don't do this; don't run from the only thing protecting you and the Flock._

I heaved a sigh. _Shove it._ I snapped to the voice inside my head. Don't judge me; it comes with the whole being a mutant freak package. Wings, creepy powers, voice in your head, the unnerving stares, you get used to it after a while. Anyway there was no way I was letting the voice ruin this for me.

We were all sick and tired of the lime light. None of us were very good with crowds or anyone outside of our little circle of bird kids for that matter. Dealing with people had become too much for us lately. What happened to the good old days? Running for our lives, scavenging for food, fighting to the death? It's a sad day when you begin to miss that. But it's amazing what an adrenaline rush can do for you. After a mere hour of flying we were already at peace in the sky. I began to feel my nerves unwind and my thoughts drifted lazily between Fang, the Flock, the clouds, and Fang.

I think it is official now. I mean, we practically made out in front of everyone, the flock included, back on the sub. But, I mean that doesn't really count does it? It could have been my last moments on Earth. For all we knew I was about to be crushed in a watery grave. We weren't exactly thinking clearly. But then we did it again, while flying, which was difficult mind you, but oh it was heaven. How can one _not _assume that Fang and I are, well, _Fang and I?_ And I was ok with that now. I think. Oh god I need this vacation so bad.

I was awakened from my thoughts by none other than Fang himself as he intruded upon my perpetual bubble that was high above the others by at least a couple hundred feet or so. I tilted my wings to make room for him as he soared up under and then beside me. As if there wasn't enough room in the sky to go around me. I had his flight pattern memorized down to the tiniest feather movement, so it wasn't difficult to adjust and synchronize the continuous up and down movement of our wings. I ignored him, because I knew that would bug him. Just as he knew forcing me out of his way to make room for him would irritate me. I couldn't help but catch the glint in his emotionless eyes. When it comes to Fang's eyes, any light, no matter how small, that twinkled in the depths of those deep onyx pools, was like the first sunrise in the arctic after 6 months of darkness. Been there, done that.

Fang was difficult to read. However, if you knew him well enough, which I am seriously beginning to doubt that I do anymore, the tiniest twitch in his hard set jaw was enough to tell you _exactly _what he was thinking. To anyone else he'd be a mystery, but to me, he's easier to read than a preschool picture book… most of the time.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked keeping his eyes trained dead ahead. Oh as if he didn't already know. You see that's the way it is with us. If I didn't know better I'd think we shared the same brain. I guess we were just _close _like that. Either that or completely insane, which is a possibility. So it didn't surprise me at all that when I was silent, his eyes merely flickered to me for a brief moment, and he already knew all he needed to know.

"Relax." He said blatantly, knowing full well it wouldn't help.

"Easier said than done." I replied with a sigh.

Fang shrugged in a way only he could do while flying, and still look natural. "Not really." He answered back. I decided not to respond to that, which was just fine for Fang.

"Geese!" Came Angel's warning cry from below. Fang and I moved perfectly together. As the flock of geese heading our way flew into view from the clouds, Fang swooped up over me, and stacked like that, we avoided the collision. As soon as the threat had passed Fang lowered himself back down beside me and we flew smoothly again.

I closed my eyes trying to imagine what it would be like to be one hundred percent bird. Those geese had it so easy. Fly south in the winter, north in the summer, eat fish and swim all day, even goose hunting season would be a walk in the park. I sighed inwardly. Oh what I'd give to be away from it all. Not have to worry about anyone else except myself. Just for a little while. That's all I'm asking.

_Be careful what you wish for._ The Voice chimed in on my lazy daydream. Of course it had to barge in on my one moment of peace. What else is it good for? Cause I can't really count on it for much else.

_Oh mighty Voice from above. _I half sung half groaned sarcastically in my mind. I was getting extremely talented at vocalizing my expressions in my head. So far I've come up with thirty two different ways to groan in annoyance whilst making no noise what so ever. It should be an international sport! I would win the gold, hands down. _Why don't you take your fortune cookie horoscopes and tell them to someone who cares._

_It's not a horoscope Max, It's a warning. You're asking for trou-_

_Again. _Not _caring. _I thought irritated.

_You'll regret th-_

_UGH! Would you just give it up already!? I'm taking this vacation whether you like it or not and I'm going to enjoy my week in paradise _without _you _or _Jeb _or _anyone else outside my rare and unnatural species. So bug off!_

Silence… I sighed with relief. _Thank you_.

"Everything will be fine." I snapped my eyes open at the sound of Fang's smooth deep voice. I looked over at him questioningly, trying to hide what was evident in my face. I was stressed out, and more so than usual. I could handle kicking ass and running for my life, _our _lives. Yeah, I could even deal with the gnawing hunger and the torturous little relief a McDonald's back ally dumpster could provide to my growling stomach. What I couldn't stand was being body guarded twenty four seven and treated like a fragile little bunny rabbit for cry'n out loud! Living _there _was no better than living in a lab or hospital in my opinion. And trust me, neither was very pleasant. Sure the food was better, the beds were softer, but I could never shake that eerie feeling that I was _constantly _being watched. So call me paranoid, big deal. Let's see you survive a squid attack or a paparazzi barrage. They aren't much different I can promise you that. They were both suffocating.

"Wherever we're going we'll be safe." Fang assured me. Not exactly your most convincing argument, Fangy dearest. How could he be so sure? I was never sure of anything! But he always seemed to be so solid.

I opened my mouth to reply but he went on. "And we'll be alone… To work things out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped offended by his choice of words. Fang shot me a confused glance and I realized I was overreacting. He wasn't talking about _us_ he was talking about us, the Flock. I saw Fang's jaw tighten and I immediately went to apologize. But Fang was done talking. He was never a very big talker and that hadn't changed in the least. He tilted his head and stopped flapping, letting air fill his wings and carry him downward, away from me. I sighed watching him hover above Iggy before rolling sideways and slicing down into the formation beside Nudge. I shook my head and focused on flying again. He'd get over it. He always did.

A few hours of flying is exhilarating. Anything more than that is work. Kinda like riding a horse, it's fun for a while but after two hours or so your butt gets pretty darn sore. We've been flying most of our lives and the younger kids could last about five hours at a time. Fang, Iggy, and I could probably go for about eight. So after ten hours of nonstop flight, everyone was a little cranky with me.

"_Max._" Nudge whined. "We need to stop and rest. I don't know about you but I am Egg-Sauce-Ted. Iggy's practically falling out of the sky and I don't think Fang can carry Angel _and_ Gazzy. Where are we going anyway? I mean I could understand flying like this if we were running for our lives or something but this is ridiculous. What's going on?" It was amazing, even when she was out of her mind _exhausted, _that she could still find the energy to go on like that. But I had to be honest with myself. Even I was ready for a break. But not yet.

"Just a little longer, Nudge. We're almost there." I said my patience wearing thin.

"Where's there?" she asked again. "I don't think I can take this much longer."

"Yeah Max," Gazzy complained. "I'm hungry."

I sighed. "We packed _plenty_ of food. We'll eat when we land."

"I don't think I have the energy to eat." Iggy mumbled. I clenched my jaw forcing myself not to scream. I waited silently for Fang to say something as well. More like dared him to. No matter what he said I probably would have exploded. But Fang stayed out of it, as usual. Smart boy. I shot him a glance and we made eye contact. Below us was a big beautiful lake. It was probably the eighteenth lake we had flown over since we crossed the Minnesota border. There were little trailer park like suburbs all around the shore of the water. Lake cabins. Apparently if you lived in this state you had to have a lake cabin. But it was the middle of October. This meant that, unless the idiots lived in them all winter, most of them should be empty. Fang nodded to me.

"Alright gang," I called. Fang gently shook Angel awake and she awkwardly found her wings and flew again on her own. "We'll put up shop in one of those cabins. There shouldn't be anyone home."

Nudge's eyes widened. "Wouldn't that be considered breaking and entering?" she asked shocked.

"And your problem is?" I asked.

"That's like… against the law!" She argued.

I growled under my breath. They had gotten _way_ too comfortable living under a roof. They forget that we couldn't trust anyone. We would always be on our own. And if that meant going back to living our lives as fugitives, I would do it. Because _that_ was the only time I could feel one hundred percent confident that I could keep them safe.

"Suck it up Nudge. We're on vacation. Live a little." I answered back. And with that I veered sharply downward making my way for the soft sand of the lake shore. I tucked in my wings at the last moment and came to a running halt on the ground. I turned as my flock followed suit right behind me. I loved being leader.

"Ok so you have your choice of lodgings." I said trying to be cheerful. From the looks on everyone's faces, my effort was unappreciated. "We can break into one of these many cabins near the shore or try and find one a little more secluded."

"Can we just get to the nearest one and just crash?" Gazzy asked. "I'm too tired to walk any more than I have to." He groaned leaning on Iggy who was about to fall over himself. Iggy didn't even have the energy to push him off. I couldn't help but smile at them.

I nodded. "Alright, lakeside cabin it is." I said. Every one let out a sigh of relief in unison. I picked up Angel and held her close leading them to the nearest little trailer.

To my surprise the door was unlocked. After checking the cupboards and fridge I knew why. The place had been completely emptied out for the off season. Save for the furniture there was absolutely nothing there. I guess they figured no one would be desperate enough to steal the piece of crap couch that barely fit into the cramped space anyway. So, they shouldn't mind if a couple of bird kids took up residence for a few nights, right? And since there was nothing here it was safe to assume no one was coming back for a while. There was a small town close by, we could live here in this abandoned cabin for a week, making irregular trips to town every once and a while for food. No one would ever suspect a thing. And I could get the peace and quiet I so desperately needed. And who knows, maybe, if things went well, I might even consider going back to 'saving the world'.

Iggy collapsed on the piece of crap couch in the main 'living room' I guess you could call it. Though the only thing separating it from the other piece of crap couch in the 'guest bedroom' was a flimsy plastic screen that folded up into the wall. Nudge took that couch. Gazzy curled up in the little recliner near the large glass sliding door and little Angel was just small enough to fit in one of the mini booths at the tiny table. Everyone was asleep within seconds. I guess they weren't kidding when they said they were exhausted.

I took this as an opportunity to explore our little abode and check out our resources. I stood in the kitchenette and tried the water faucet, but nothing happened. As I expected, there was no water. So it looked like the bathroom would be useless. Not that any of us could fit in it anyway. I sighed shaking my head and realized I could see my breath. So naturally my next mission was to fiddle with the thermostat. After flicking a few switches and raising the meter up to seventy two the sound of the heating system kicked in and warm air blasted through the vents on the ground. Excellent, at least we had electricity.

Things were looking up. That was until I realized the only other place to sleep was the queen sized bed in the room that was only about the size of the bed itself. _Crap._ I thought realizing what that meant. Apparently Fang realized it too.

"Do you want the inside or the outside?" he asked appearing silently beside me. Startled, I jumped. I had forgotten all about Fang until a couple moments ago. I hadn't noticed him standing so perfectly still watching me explore the cabin. It had mostly been because he was practically invisible, but also because I hadn't really been paying attention. _You're losing your touch. _The_ Maximum Ride thrown off guard because she wasn't paying attention. _That was a scary thought. Since when have I _ever _not paid attention? Oh! Oh! I know this one! Never.

"W-what?" I stuttered in a failed attempt to contain my surprise. Fang gave me his signature quirk in the corner of his mouth. Probably the closest you're ever going to get to a smile from him.

"It's just a bed," He said, teasing me. "It's not going to bite."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I hissed under by breath. Suddenly I went rigid when I felt Fang's strong hands on my shoulders. He squeezed tenderly and kneaded his fingers gently into the tense muscles around my neck and just above where my wings connected with my back. I shivered letting my shoulders fall as every nerve in my body short circuited and I was forced to relax against my will. _Oh my god. _I thought closing my eyes and letting my head roll back on some reflex I didn't know I had. _Where did he learn to do _that_!? _It felt so amazing. He pressed every invisible button I had in that moment and my body just shut down. And unfortunately so did the half of my brain that influenced my better judgment.

Then I felt his warm breath on my neck and every little hair on my body stood on end. I was completely at his mercy. I couldn't stop him from pressing his firm lips tenderly against the skin of my neck. Then it was like electricity sparked from that spot and I gasped at how powerful that little kiss was on me.

"F-Fang" I whispered breathlessly. "W-what… What are you doing?"

Fang receded away from my neck and slowly his massaging hands stopped and lifted away from me. I turned around to face him and stared into his eyes. This is where I was expecting him to kiss me and fly me to heaven on invisible wings. But he didn't. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the forehead like he did that time I thought I was turning into an eraser. _God, that feels like a life time ago._ And then he gave me an encouraging smirk.

"You can take the bed. I'll take first watch." He whispered. "Get some sleep. Everything will be ok." And for some reason that was everything and all I needed to hear. I nodded feeling the weight of exhaustion settle around me like a fog. Fang disappeared outside and I melted into the comfort of a warm bed. It was the first time in a very long time I felt safe under a roof in a bed as soft as this. And I couldn't tell if it was because of what Fang said or if it was because breaking into this shabby little cabin was the closest thing to normal I had done in a ridiculously long time. But I didn't have time to think about it, soon sleep had taken over my body and I drifted away.

* * *

**I still have PLENTY more to upload, having already written this like 4 years ago. I just spent two days going through and editing it so I will post the next chapter soon. ****Reviews are MUCH appreciated and help fuel my desire to continue writing. Please don't feel any pressure to leave one however. I will update when I am ready either way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Patterson is the ruler of all things Maximum Ride. I just rule this Fanfic. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Eureka! Turns out the piece of crap couches weren't piece of crap couches after all! They were piece of crap couches that folded out into flimsy piece of crap beds! This discovery was made compliments of Gazzy and Angel, who thought that bringing toads in from the lake to keep as pets was a good idea.

"But they were cold, and hungry! We couldn't just leave them to suffer like that!" Angel objected after I scolded her for letting the nine toads loose in the cabin. She was checking the bathroom, in the tub, under the sink. God I prayed none of them slipped down the drains. Not that I cared. It wasn't like this was our cabin, but still. Have some decency for the people who _do _own it will ya?

"Yeah, what Angel said." Gazzy said as he scoured the cupboards.

I rolled my eyes at Gazzy. "Honey, we barely have enough food to feed ourselves. What on Earth gave you the impression we could feed _nine _frogs?" I forced myself to keep my temper. Truthfully I could care less if they turned into frog popsicles outside. But if I said that to Angel, she would most likely get very upset. I had to be very gentle in situations like this. And usually that took every ounce of energy I had.

"Toads" I heard Iggy correct from behind the screen. "They're toads. Frogs are a lot smaller." He pulled the screen open "None in there." He called. I shot him a glare as I reached under the recliner searching with my hand for anything slimy, squishy, and alive.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy." I said. He smiled at me in return.

"Nothing in the bedroom." Fang said climbing from the bed out to join us. I sighed. Where the hell could nine _toads _possible hide in this tiny little space?

"You know Nudge, we would probably find these things a lot faster if you helped us search for them" I called to her through the sliding screen door. She was outside on the deck. She refused to come inside until the toads were found and removed from the cabin.

"No way! Eww! They're all gross and slimy and Yuk! I wouldn't go near one if you paid me in salad dressing!" she said stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"You know there a one hundred times more of them _outside_." I informed her.

"Yeah but I don't have to live with them outside. I live inside. Frogs don't belong inside."

"Toads" Iggy corrected again. I shot him another glare that he of course didn't catch, due to him being blind and all.

"We've only been living here for two and a half days Nudge; it's not going to be the end of the world if a toad were to hide in the bathroom or something."

"There's nothing in the bathroom." Angel called.

"And nothing in the cupboards or the fridge either." Gazzy added.

I groaned in frustration. "Total would come in handy right about now." I muttered a little too loudly, because the next thing I heard was a quiet sob from Angel. I stood up and turned to her realizing my mistake. Total was a touchy subject right now. He had come down with something and was on strict bed rest back at home in Arizona. Doctor Martinez, a veterinarian I happened to meet while roaming the desert canyons of the copper state, who also happened to turn out to be my long lost biological mother, was treating him for some kind of doggy flu there. Angel was worried sick about him and had originally refused to come with us on this vacation. Until Total told her he would be much happier sitting this little adventure out. It was a complete lie of course, but it had convinced Angel that it would be ok to come with us.

"I'm sure Total's just fine." I reassured her. Angel sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, nodding. What a mess this whole thing was turning out to be. I needed a vacation from my vacation.

I was on my last thread of patients when I finally had the intuition to remove the cushions from the couch. And there they were. All nine toads having a toad party on a folded up cot that was hidden beneath the cushions. I was, get this, actually startled. I wasn't really expecting to find them, and I let out a pathetic little squeak as I dropped the couch cushion.

"Hey!" Iggy exclaimed. "Sounds like Max found them." Everyone came rushing over to me. "What's the matter Max, afraid of a couple _frogs_?" Iggy taunted, purposefully using the word frog. I let out a loud angry growl as I picked up two of the toads with my bare hands and shoved them into Iggy's.

"Just get them out of here before you get hit, you little jerk." I ordered pushing him for the door. He cackled all the way outside. Angel, Fang, and Gazzy, each took two more and released them outside, and Nudge snuck past me back inside as I freed the last one.

Once we were all back inside with the toads in their rightful place in the wild, I turned to Gazzy and Angel. "Alright," I started calmly. "Have we learned our lesson? No more slimy little critters inside the cabin. Got it?" I pressed. Angel and Gazzy nodded with conviction. "Good." I said pleased.

"Hey, what's this?" Nudge asked examining the folded cot in the couch. I came over and tugged on the handle bar. Without much effort the bed unfolded, mattress, sheets, and all. It was a thin mattress and the sheets didn't appear to be very clean. But it was a bed none the less, and it looked like it could hold two people.

"Awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Hey Igs, check the other couch." I ordered folding the bed back up. And sure enough, there was another two person cot hidden inside.

"Double awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed again pumping his fist. "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the recliner anymore?"

"Yes Gaz, you and Iggy can share a bed." I said

"And I can share with Nudge, right?" Angel asked.

"Of course sweetie." I replied. Angel smiled broadly. It wasn't very comfortable for her cramped up on the little booth. So that solved our sleeping arrangement problem. Well, almost. That still left me and Fang in the same bed, which had turned out to be very awkward. And things only got worse that night.

After I made sure all of the kids were asleep and Iggy was on watch I crawled into the bed feeling like I had fought a major battle today. I was exhausted. Fang shifted in the bed so he was lying facing me, propping his head up on his hand. I opened my eyes wearily when I felt him staring at me.

"What?" I asked irritated, not really in the mood to deal with him tonight.

He shook his head. "Nothing," He replied.

I rolled my eyes then turned so my back was to him. "Go to sleep, Fang." I whispered closing my eyes again. There was movement in the bed as I suspected Fang was getting comfortable for sleep, when suddenly I realized he was wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into him. I froze. Every muscle in my body stiffened. But I didn't move.

"You need to relax." He whispered in my ear. "It's not good for you to be so uptight."

"Since when have you cared?" I snapped back. But Fang didn't reply. He simply held me there, ever so softly. And just as I was starting to let myself be ok with that, I felt his lips on the back of my neck. And just like that, every synapse in my brain fired and I lost all control. I gasped, half shocked, half pleasured by Fang's romantic gesture. And I felt him smile against my skin.

Then he kissed me more, moving his mouth from the back of my neck to my shoulder and paused there to suckle gently. By now my eyes were wide and my heart was racing a million miles an hour. When I felt him suck on the flesh just before the strap of my spaghetti string tank top, I involuntarily closed my eyes and let out a very small and quiet moan. Quickly my hand flew to my mouth and my eyes snapped open again. _Where did _that _come from?_ I thought. Horrified by how weak it made me sound. Fang pulled away from me and chuckled, knowing exactly what was going through my head right now. I turned over so I was facing him and looked into his eyes. He was actually _amused_ by my reaction! The little pervert was enjoying this! He enjoyed watching me squirm and making me so feel so helpless. What's wrong with you Fang? I hadn't realized that I was scowling at him until I saw the smirk that appeared on his face. What did he find so funny about this situation!? Then he said something that made my heart do a double back flip.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. My eyes widened and I stared at him completely shocked. _What did he just say?_ The next thing I knew he had pulled me close, pressing our bodies together hard and our lips even harder. Having my emotional wall already mutilated by him once that night, it didn't take long for my arms to wrap around him and for my hands to find their way into his hair. This only encouraged more passionate kisses from both of us. My mind was foggy and I couldn't put any two strands of thought together properly. All I knew was I could lie there with Fang and do this forever. I was on cloud nine. We hadn't kissed in a quite a long time and I had somehow forgotten how amazing it was.

Fang's hands moved down my sides to my hips. On some unspoken level of understanding we both moved together so that I was on top of him. Our kissing didn't slow down at all like it had back in the desert. Instead of doing it for comfort, suddenly we were becoming hungrier and hungrier, almost lustful. No not almost, _definitely, _full of lust. Our mouths moved together and I angled my head to the side so I could kiss him better. Then I felt his tongue tease my lips and without even thinking I opened my mouth to him.

_Just roll with the flow Max. _No it was not the voice speaking, thank god. I was literally, _mentally_ coaching myself. _I _had no idea what I was doing, and I was pretty certain Fang didn't have a clue what _he _was doing either. It was all I could do to keep myself from totally freaking out and running away. As soon as our tongues met something inside me exploded and sent tiny sparks and tingling sensations all the way down my spine and beyond. I wrestled with his tongue fighting for dominance. But soon just kissing him wasn't enough. Something inside me needed, longed for more.

I slid down Fang's body to kiss his neck, when I felt something hard press against my lower half. Curious, I pressed back. My eyes went wide and head shot up to look at him, startled by the sound that Fang made next. He actually groaned. And it wasn't a groan like I've heard him give before, when he was in pain and barely able to speak, or groggily being forced to wake up. Those groans he could utter without as much as a hint of emotion. But _this_ noise? This was something totally different. At first it scared me. Did I hurt him? Was it too much? But then he looked into my eyes and I saw something I had never seen before in any man. Lust… and pleasure. We were both painfully out of breath and it took a while for our hearts to slow down enough to speak. But I didn't want to speak. I wanted more of what ever drug was shooting through my veins and making me feel so alive. Before Fang could open his mouth to speak I lowered myself back down and kissed him again, silencing anything he was about to say. He closed his eyes and I closed mine as we fell back into each other.

This time I pressed against him purposefully and didn't stop when he moaned into our kiss. Now I knew why Fang was having so much fun making _me _squirm. I couldn't help that my eyes lit up at the sight of him completely at my mercy. Not only was it hilarious, but it was exhilarating to know that I had the power to do this kind of thing to a man. And a man who _never_ expressed more than a smirk when he was happy or a flicker in his eyes and a knot in his jaw when he was angry or hurt. It turned me on. So I pressed harder, fitting one leg between his and rubbing against him.

"M-Max-" Fang groaned and I was surprised at the amount of passion that came from that one word. More passion than I've heard in anything he's ever said to me. Passion, longing, love, pleasure, ecstasy, all in one word, and it was _my_ name. This made my heart soar. I wanted to hear it again. So I pressed my leg against him again, harder this time. Then Fang did something completely unexpected. With one swift movement he flipped us over and pinned me by my wrists to the bed. When I turned my startled face up to him I saw that his expression had changed. He was angry.

"Stop it!" he growled. I stared at him my mouth gaping, shocked and confused. Both of our chests were heaving as we panted hard. Fang closed his eyes and gulped to catch his breath before looking back at me with the same determined anger as before. No, it wasn't anger, it was fear!

"Stop it Max" He repeated. "Stop it! I don't want to do something that I'll end up regretting." I stared at him, speechless for what seemed like an eternity. Was he joking!? Had he lost his flippin mind!? Did he just say he would regret me? Isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this what he was aiming for when he kissed me, held me, when he touched me? When his lust filled eyes looked into mine and pleaded for more? What was his problem!? Make up your freaking mind, Fang!

Now I was seriously pissed off. I shook my head and glared at him. "So then what were you trying to accomplish by starting this whole thing?" I spat venom.

Fang sighed and shook his head letting it hang helplessly. "I- I don't know" That was it. That was the last straw. I couldn't take this anymore. First he pushes me into feeling a certain way about him now he was pushing me away? What was it he really wanted from me!? I wasn't about ready to ask and find out. I was outta here!

"Get off of me." I hissed pushing him forcefully off and throwing him from the bed. He made a lot of noise clambering to the tiny isle of floor like that, which I was pretty sure, woke all of the kids and alerted Iggy. But I didn't care. All I could see was red. I tore the door open, not even stopping to acknowledge Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel who were all sitting up in bed looking about ready to fight off an army of baddies. Had it been any other situation I would have been proud that they hadn't lost their survival instinct. But I was mad as hell and all I could think about was getting the hell out of there and flying. Flying, flying, flying as fast as I could go, and possibly never stopping.

"Max, wait!" I heard Fang call as I pushed through the heavy door closest to the bedroom, took a running leap off the deck and snapped out my wings.

"Max?" Iggy called hearing me take off. "Fang, what's going on?" He asked as Fang came bolting out after me. I heard the sound of Fang opening his wings to take flight and before I could think twice about letting him catch up to me, I kicked it into hyper gear and zoomed away at about two hundred miles per hour. There would be no way Fang could catch me now.

* * *

I decided against flying forever, or for very long for that matter. Being able to go so fast I didn't want to get too far away and not have the energy to make it back. Though, maybe if I flew fast enough I could make it full circle around the Earth by morning. Eh, I didn't feel like finding out tonight. I was already spent, and I realized that the little boost of energy the adrenaline rush from being with Fang gave me was quickly used up. _Stupid Fang. _I hissed in my mind. _Stupid, stupid jerk. _Unable to think of much else, I kept up the cursing. That's when I had to force myself to land in a nearby city. Welcome to Minneapolis, the sign read. Man, I had flown farther then I thought.

I didn't want to risk being seen, so I touched down in what looked like a more abandoned part of town. It was a big city so no place looked perfectly safe, but an ally would have to do. It wasn't that I was afraid of being caught, just about everyone in the entire world knew who and what I was. So I didn't have to worry about being 'discovered'. But that's also the reason I didn't want to be seen. The last thing I needed was an ambush from crazed blog fans, or overzealous environmental activists. I just needed some peace and quiet.

So I walked, hands jammed into my jeans pockets, oblivious to the searing cold against my exposed skin in this skimpy tank top. Because I wasn't thinking about the cold, or what I was wearing, no _I _was spazing out over Fang. Guh! I was so angry at him! Who did he think he was? That stupid idiotic ass hole! Excuse my French. But I was seriously ticked off.

I was like this, wandering aimlessly, uncharacteristically unaware of my surroundings, ignoring my warning system blaring code red, for about ten minutes, maybe twenty, it was hard to tell. But after a while it was hard not to slow down and think about what had just happened between Fang and me. What had _I _wanted? Did I really want to have sex with Fang? No, no Fang had been right. We weren't ready for something like that. And he had had the will power I lacked to stop us from really doing something we would regret. God, how could I be such an idiot?!

I whipped around running back the way I had come. If I went back now, apologized to Fang, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't hate me. I turned the corner down a dark ally and was about to take off when I ran smack into a wall. I was knocked backwards and I fell to the ground hard. My hands flew out behind me to catch my fall and I landed on my right hand wrong. I heard a sickening cracking sound and knew my wrist was broken. _Shit._ I gasped as the pain shot up through my arm. I had forgotten how badly broken bones could hurt.

"Awe what's the matter? Did you hurt yourself? I'm sorry," a menacing voice cooed. What? Had the wall just talked to me? I looked up to find that the wall I had run into was not a wall at all. A big man, six foot two and a half I was guessing, a neck as thick as an ox, and as muscular too, stood above me. Ha, as if his size could scare me. I had fought off monsters twice as strong as him, and with worse injuries too. So I got to my feet and glared at him defiantly.

"No, I'm fine." I growled back at him. "But thanks for your charming concern. Now get out of my way." I ordered. Had I known then what was going to happen, had I been on full alert like I should have been, I would have snapped out my wings and gotten out of there as fast as I could. But I didn't. I was alone, no Flock to back me up, exhausted beyond reason, and feeling a little too confident.

"There, there now, let me have a look at your wrist." I didn't miss the malice in his eyes or his threatening posture. I wasn't a _complete_ idiot. So there was no way I was going to trust him. I shifted my feet into a fighter's stance and clenched both my fists despite the almost unbearable pain in my wrist.

"Wrong answer." The man growled, and I knew then the mistake I had made. But I didn't have time to correct it.

_Max behind you! _Too little too late voice. Just as I was about to whip this guy's ass the sting of a needle buried itself deep in my neck. It felt then as if ice was searing through my veins and it sent shivers down my spine. I gasped wide eyed as my body fell limp and I landed in the arms of another man behind me. I tried my hardest to struggle, willed my wings to move, and strained my muscles against the powerful drug that was shutting down all of my systems. But I was fading fast. I stared up horrified at the faces of my captors. My vision blurred and their distorted images drifted further and further from my view. I was slowly losing consciousness. _No, no, no!_ I thought franticly as the world around me dimmed._ This can't be happening! Do something Max! Save yourself! _But there was nothing I could do. The last thing I heard before completely blacking out was their disgusting voices.

"Sleep tight, girly, you're in for a life of hell." One of them, I wasn't sure who, cackled. Then they began to talk to each other, one was ordering the other around. Their voices were loud, blaring in my ears, but I couldn't make any of it out. I was scared, helpless, I was weak! And all I could think about as I slipped into total darkness was my family. The Flock, who would protect them? I had to get out of this somehow. I had to live. I had to get back to them_. Because I still have to apologize_. I had to see Fang. Fang, Fang, and the last thing I remember, was wishing Fang was there now as I fell unconscious. _I'm sorry Fang._

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Please leave a review if you feel the urge, it would be _much _appreciated if you did. :) Either way thanks for reading! I'll probably have the next chapter posted next week. And I will see if I can get the next chapter of The Arctic Price (Jelsa Fanfic) finished and posted tomorrow (No promises though) Love ya all!**

**Blessings**

**Shiro**


End file.
